The Betrayal
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: What do you do when the most important member betrays the team? Antauri POV. The 4th and final chapter has arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I've tried to create a Chiro betrayal fanfic and I ended up with this. Enjoy!**

**Nova: Why'd he betray us?**

**Me: Ask him. (All look at Chiro. He Anime sweat drops, then looks at me.)**

**Chiro: Why **_**did **_**I betray them?**

**Me: Read on!**

**-**

The Betrayal

"Chiro, how _could_ you!" Nova cried. He had just thunder punched Sparx. Nova had a cold look in her eyes.

I sighed. Chiro betrayed the team. He's attacking us right now, in the middle of the city. Instead of wearing his hyper mode outfit, he's wearing a black shirt with black jeans and bone armor. I can tell from the guilty look and hesitation that he's not being controlled by Skeleton King.

He's doing this willingly.

"Antauri! Behind you!" Otto shouted. I looked, some Formless had snuck up on me.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" I yelled. So, Chiro is leading the attack toward Shuggazoom. With armies of Formless at his disposal. It's raining. Like all of the city is crying. I looked toward Chiro, he's crying as well. I sense he doesn't want to do this, but he _must_. Chiro is a servant of Skeleton King. What did he do to the child? Chiro looked at me, his eyes blank. He said only two words:

"I'm sorry."

He seemed to be speaking to the whole team, but looked solely at me. I looked toward the team. Otto was unconscious with Gibson protecting him. Sparx was battling many Formless and barely winning. Nova was exhausted yet still battled fiercely. Gibson reactivated Otto who continued to battle. Gibson went over to me, limping.

"Antauri, the probability of us winning is approximately 914, 378 to 1. What should we do?" he said. I thought a moment. Chiro wasn't completely in darkness. Not yet. We must save him before it consumes him completely. I looked back at the team. They were losing. There's only one thing to do. I turned off my jetpack.

"We surrender."

-

**Me: Mega Drama. (Everyone's silent)**

**Sparx: Kid, you **_**THUNDER PUNCHED ME?!**_

**Nova: Wow. And I thought **_**I **_**was rough on you.**

**Chiro:(Looks at me) I'm a **_**BADGUY?! **_

**Me:(smiles) Yep.**

**Otto: **_**LET'S GET HIM!! **_**(They all tackle Chiro)**

**Chiro: **_**HELP!!**_

**Me:sighs Very well. Please review before they kill him. (Though, I don't really care about Chiro, just your reviews. XD)**

**Important Author's Note: **If anybody reading this has an idea of how this could turn out please **Email** me. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure you'll like them.

Please Review! No flames please! Give me a score(1 bad 10 GREAT, or anything in between.)! Sorry that it's short, the arrival of the next chapter is up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, here's the next chapter! F.Y.I the words in the parenthesis is not part of the story.**

**Otto: Hi!**

**Me: What did you do to Chiro?**

**Sparx: Don't ask.**

**Me: I'm asking.**

**Nova: Ah, he's okay. Resting comfortably,… in Sick Bay.**

**Me: …Oh gezz…**

**-**

We were gathered by the formless and Chiro used a ray that deactivated our powers, then the formless put our hands in shackles made of energy beams. We(including the team, the formless, and Chiro) walked to the edge of the city. Chiro waved his hand and the formless went back to Shuggazoom.

"What's the matter? I thought they were gonna join the party, _kid_" Sparx said, spitting venom on the last word.

All of a sudden, Chiro started coughing as if he was choking. I knew I must focus on our capture, but I couldn't help being troubled when I saw blood on his hand. I looked back at the team, they had worried expressions as well. Then, Chiro stopped. He took out a handkerchief, that was covered with his blood too. He wiped his hand on it.

"Why?" I asked. Chiro looked at me, his eyes blank. But he was hiding an emotion, defeat.

"Skeleton King." Chiro said flatly. "He has my…" then his voice trailed off. His what? I tried to look inside him, but all I saw was emptiness. Even his Inner Primate has dimmed. Then Chiro walked, his back toward Shuggazoom. We followed him.

We walked a long way. The Zone of Wasted Years was windier than usual, making it harder to travel. We finally made our destination, the Pit of Doom. The Citadel of Bone was resting by the pit. Many formless were present. Chiro made a hand signal and the entrance of the warship opened. He led us inside, formless behind us. When I walked in the first thing I heard was an screeching yell of pain, then a snap.

Torture Room.

Gibson blanched, Sparx shuddered, Nova turned greener than Otto, and Otto threw up. Chiro didn't even seem to notice. He changed more than I thought. We went though many corridors. All of which showed a frightening display. I was almost positive Nova was about to faint.

At last, we ended up in the Prison Room. We were put in separate cages and energy beams shot up like bars when Chiro pushed a button. When the formless left, Chiro just looked at us, then at me. His eyes said so much. Sadness, anger, doubt. I looked inside him deeper. An emotion that was in him was so strong, I thought it would kill him immediately.

He felt a great deal of anguish.

I remember the day when we, excluding Gibson and Chiro, were captured by Mandarin and Sokko. (Remember The episodes 'Hidden Fortress' and 'Skeleton King'?) Mandarin had tortured us until Chiro arrived.

That pain is nothing compared to what Chiro's going through right now. His spirit is dying.

"I'll be back later" he said then left.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Sparx said.

"What can we do? These prisons are inescapable." Nova replied.

"Can anyone activate their powers?" I asked calmly.

"No can do, Antauri." Otto said.

"Neither can I." Gibson said.

"Why did we surrender, Antauri? We could have taken them!" Sparx said.

"Yeah, sure we could, Sparky." Nova said sarcastically. "Of course you weren't the monkey that got trampled on, screaming for help. I didn't rescue you, 'cause you didn't need it."

"Quit your bickering you two! We need to find a way to get out of here." Gibson said.

"I got nothing." Otto said.

"Perhaps I should use the Power Primate and-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Don't even think about it." Chiro said as he walked in.

"I thought you were gonna come back later." Sparx said. Chiro chuckled (evilly).

"Do you really believe that I would let you primates alone? My Master, Skeleton King, said I should keep an eye on you five." We all looked at him, shocked.

"Did you just say 'Master Skeleton King'?" Nova asked. Chiro looked at her. Somehow, I don't think he meant to say that.

"What if I did?" was the reply.

"Chiro, what happened to you?" I asked. Now, he looked at me.

"You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't know what it's like to-" then he stopped abruptly, looking down. He grabbed a nearby chair, sat on it, put his head on his hands, and sighed.

"Antauri?" Nova said. cough I looked at her.

"Yes, Nova?" I asked. And as if she signaled him, Chiro had his worst coughing fit yet. We were all alarmed when he fainted.

But we were even more surprised when Chiro turned off the prison beams, and shackles.

**-**

**Me: And there's Chapter Two. Sorry it's short. I hope I made it suspenseful enough. (Everyone's silent)**

**Antauri: That was…interesting.**

**Gibson: Indeed.**

**(Chiro walks out of Sick Bay)**

**Chiro: What did I miss? (All look at him.) Should I be running now?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Chiro: Great. AHHHHH!! (All run after him)**

**Me: Please Review! Give me a Score! (1 bad-Great 10)**

**Choose what you want to read in the next Chapter! (Choose One)**

**A. We find out why Chiro betrayed the team.**

**Or**

**B. We find out why Chiro is unconscious.**

**Or**

**C. Both**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the delay! I decided to pick 'B' and a little 'A' for this Chapter. (Looks at the team) What did you do to Chiro this time?**

**Sparx: Don't worry, he isn't in Sick Bay.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Nova: Sparx and Otto tied him to a chair, shoved an apple in his mouth, and threw him in the closet. That is, until Antauri took him out three seconds later and set him free.**

**Me: Finally! Someone who did something smart!**

**Gibson: (walking in) Are you talking about me?**

**Antauri: No, they're talking about me.**

**Otto: But that **_**was**_** fun to do. How many times do you get to beat up your leader?(Nova punches him)**

**Me: How many, indeed. We're getting off track!! Now, fellow SRMTHFG Fanatics, Read On!**

**-**

We walked up to Chiro, cautious.

"Now what do we do?" Otto asked. Sparx looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Simple. We leave him and get out of here as soon as possible." he said.

"Don't forget, it was Chiro that set us free." Nova countered.

"He probably thought we'd help him." Sparx replied.

"No, that's not the answer." I argued.

"Sparx is right, Antauri. When he regains consciousness, there's no telling how he'll react." Gibson said.

"C'mon. What kind of heroes would we be if we didn't help him?" Otto said.

"From himself." I added.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Chiro's emotions are out of control. It's destroying his soul. So much, he's coughing up blood. He's killing himself, from the inside. He knows what's happening, and he's allowing it. He _wants_ to die." I said.(If anyone doesn't get this, please tell me)

"But, what do we do now?" Otto asked.

"We must get out of here." I said.

"Then what?" Sparx asked. I didn't answer. I picked up Chiro.

"Gibson, do you have a sedation that will keep Chiro unconscious?" I asked. Gibson transformed his hand to a drill. Then he shot something into Chiro. He squirmed for a moment, then went still. We ran out the door and were greeted by about a hundred formless.

"There's gonna be a lot of black goo by the time we're done here." Nova said, activating her fists.

"Wait! We need to get us and Chiro out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Me, Nova, and Sparx will distract them." Otto said. Gibson and I snuck away as the others started to fight.

Gibson activated his drills and tried to create an exit. The rest of the team were fighting hard.

"Magno-ball Blazer!"

"Scrich-Scratch Doom Spin!"

"Boom Boom Winka!"

Gibson and I went behind them. Two formless snuck up on us.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" I shouted. Gibson turned to me.

"Antauri, I made an exit!" he said.

"Monkey Team! Retreat!" I yelled.

The hole Gibson created was wide, but I wonder how long it would take before it closed. Gibson went though and I handed Chiro to him. Then Nova got out, and Otto, and Sparx. By this time the hole was getting dangerously small. I jumped down, and the Citadel of Bone enclosed on the metal part of my tail. I had no close but to disconnect that part.(1)

We ran away from the Citadel of bone and into the Zone of Wasted Years. Then I assigned the team their duties. Sparx and Nova were going to look for some water and bring it. Otto was going to build a shelter, and Gibson was going to tend to Chiro. I decided to meditate.

I connected myself with Chiro and almost broke contact immediately. The pain was so great. I looked deeper and what I saw was indescribable. Evil, light, confusion, contempt, and pure hate. But to which one?

A light tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Antauri?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes and turned. It was Nova.

"Yes, Nova?"

"Me and Sparx came back with water, Otto finished the shelter, and Gibson says Chiro's awake. You should come inside, it's getting dark." I examined the shelter.

On the outside it was cleverly camouflaged to blend with the scenery. On the inside, it was smartly designed. There was a bed made of firm sand and a soft sand pillow on which Chiro rested. There were five chairs that were facing each other made of rocks and a sand cushion. There was also a pool of water where water was kept. Rocks prevented the water to escape. Only Otto could create this. Gibson walked over to me. I nodded and walked over to Chiro.

The monkeys kept there distance. Nova and Otto had worried faces while Sparx had a scowl on his. Gibson looked serious. Chiro was sitting on the bed as he watched me walk in.

"So, I guess I'm your prisoner now. Heh, figures" he said coldly.

"Serves you right." Sparx said before Nova punched him. Chiro looked at him.

"I know." Then he looked back at me.

"Ask away, Antauri." He said. I asked what all of us needed to know.

"Why?" I asked. Chiro sighed.

"Skeleton King. He has…he is my…"

"Your?" I pressed.

"Skeleton King is my… father."

-

**Me: I would not be surprised if you people were mad at me now for writing that Skeleton King is Chiro's father. But, I still believe this, and I probably lost some of my readers. (Sighs) I'm a terrible writer. (The Monkey Team is silent) WHAT THE HECK IS WITH YOU MONKEYS BEING QUIET AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER??**

**Sparx: WELL, HOW DO YOU THINK WE WOULD RESPOND TO THAT LAST SENTENCE IN THE STORY?**

**Me: (silence)**

**Sparx: See? (Chiro walks in)**

**Chiro: I'm not even gonna ask. (Runs away Screaming.)**

**Otto: Should we go after him?**

**Sparx: Nah.**

**Me: I'm gonna need 20 reviews in all to continue wirting, or at least 15. Sorry if you really hate the Chapter, now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna hide in a corner and sulk.**

**(1) Antauri didn't really lose the organic part of his tail, so it can be easily replaced.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ah, finally, the last Chapter of **_**The Betrayal**_**. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers!**

**Otto: Yea, EVERYONE!!**

**Me:…**

-

Sparx was the most surprised.

"YOUR FATHER!? HOLY-"

"Sparx!" I interrupted. He has never cursed before and he should NOT start now. Nova looked appalled, Otto looked confused, and Gibson was to lost for words.

"Chiro…" Nova said.

"He must be messing with you." Otto said, but Chiro shook his head.

"No, it's true." he said. I thought occurred to me.

"Chiro, you sometimes say that Skeleton King has something, what is it?" He looked at me.

"When I was young, my mom…died…, she gave me half of a stone heart and said that my father had the other half, and Skeleton King had it."

"He must have took it from your _real_ father." Nova said, still not believing his words.

"No, he told me so many things, like why he left, why he left me in that…place. He's trying to track down the person who killed her." Chiro said, grinding his teeth at the last part.

"He may be your father, but that doesn't mean that you should fight for him," Gibson said. Chiro didn't say anything.

"Your loyalties are divided. If there was a fight to the end between Skeleton King and the team, who would you fight for? Who would you ally yourself with?" I asked. Then, there was a crash.

"Why don't we find out now, Monkey Team?" I sinister voice said. I turned around. I saw Skeleton King right behind me, with thousands of Formless. There was also a hole in the wall. There was no way we could win this fight without Chiro. I looked back. The team all had determined faces. We were going to win this fight.

Or die trying.

"Formless Minions, Attack!" Skeleton King yelled. I activated my ghost claws.

"Monkey Team, GO!"

-

I began fighting a group of formless, turning them into black ooze. I took quick glances at the team. Sparx and Gibson was fighting about 10 formless and 3 brain formless. Nova lost her temper and battled many brain and regular formless. Otto was being attacked by a large group of formless, but handled it well.

But this battle is futile without the help of Chiro.

"Chiro! We-" I started but I was crushed by Skeleton King's power.

"No, Chiro! I need you. Help me destroy these filthy primates!" he yelled. Chiro just stood there, his face twisted up with countless emotions.

"Chi-r-ro…," I said, but I didn't beg. He needed to make his decision.

"Chiro! If you ever want to see your mother again," Skeleton King threatened. Underneath the pain Skeleton King brought me was confusion. His mother was dead, wasn't she?

"Let Antauri go!" Chiro shouted. I thought that Chiro had turned against the evil that faced him, until he put something over his hands. It took me a while to realize what it was.

Mandarin's sword and shield!

"I'll fight him!" he shouted. Then he launched an attack at me.

-

I had no wish to fight Chiro, so I did my best to dodge. He tried to stab my stomach, but I activated my ghost claws and used the Power Primate energy to make Mandarin's gloves fly off his hands and across the room.

"Your mother, what did he mean?!" I asked. He stopped fighting, and looked at me straight in the eyes. Then I understood.

"He promised to resurrect her!" I said horrified. He balled his fists and started punching me.

"You have no clue what it's like to lose the person you love the most when your you were young. Going into that place and being abused by those people. I found you guys and you were my family for a while, but it wasn't the same! After I found out Skeleton King was my father, I needed the real thing, my real mother. Skeleton King saw this and said I could have her back if I fought for him," he said, punching me at each word. He gave me a final thrust and I ended up sailing across the ground. I spat out a piece of blood. Chiro saw me and cried, sitting on the ground.

"I hate this. I HATE IT!! You, me, the universe at large! What did I do that made me deserve this!?" he shouted. I stood up, spitting out more blood, and went over to him. It took me a while because my head was spinning.

"Chiro, you know that either way, your not going to get your mother back. Don't dwell on the past. Your mother may be gone physically, but you still have her. Within _you_. And you know what to do now." I said, offering my hand. Chiro looked at it, then at me.

"But the team will never trust me, and my Inner Primate-"

"has dimmed, but has not gone. As for the team, it may take some time, but they will trust you." I said. Chiro's face was hesitant, but took he my hand and stood up. He then embraced the Power Primate and went into his Hyper Mode.

"Are you sure, Antauri?" Chiro asked me, looking at the team struggle.

"More than I have ever been." I replied.

And, together, we charged.

-

We first went to Otto. He seemed to have the most trouble. Then we went to Gibson, then Nova. All of them seemed to be surprised to see Chiro and I fighting together.

Then, we went to Sparx. He seemed very overpowered. Chiro looked at me, and I nodded.

"MONKEY FU!" he shouted. Sparx went over to us, looking at Chiro.

"You're in your Hyper Mode," he said, then he smiled. "Looks good on you, kid." Chiro nodded.

"Now let's go get Skeleton King!" he said.

We gathered the monkey's and confronted Skeleton King.

"Traitor!" he said, looking right at Chiro. He didn't say anything.

"Heh, you never did know who kill your mother, did you?" Chiro narrowed his eyes. Skeleton King chuckled.

"I did!"

Then Chiro charged at him. Skeleton King hit him with an energy beam, the disappeared.

"Chiro!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was unconscious! "Monkey Team, to the Super Robot!" I picked up Chiro and we headed back to Shuggazoom. Luckily, when Skeleton King left, so did the formless.

We went inside the Super Robot and went to Sick Bay. I put Chiro on a table and insisted that we leave.

We waited 5 hours. Otto fell asleep, Nova started to cry, and Sparx tried to calm her down. I meditated. The Power Primate within Chiro was strong, so he wasn't dead. Then Gibson walked in, he looked a bit tired.

"He's awake and doing well. Come," he said. Chiro was sitting on the bed as I realized that this was so much like when we were in the Zone of Wasted Years.

"Chiro, I-" I started, but Chiro raised his hand.

"No, let me explain. You guys, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean it. I just wanted my mom back. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course, kid!" I was surprised to hear Sparx first.

"Yeah, same hear, Chiro!" Nova said.

"And me!" Otto said.

"As well as me," Gibson said. Then they all looked at me. I smiled.

"Yes, Chiro. I forgive you.

-

_(Chiro POV)_

_Chiro, you have betrayed me and your mother. You will soon feel my wrath._Skeleton King's voice sounded in my head. I woke up, screaming. Antauri came into my room.

"Are you alright, Chiro?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Antauri, just some nightmares. Goodnight!" I said. I don't know weather he believed me or not, but he left anyway.

When Antauri left my mind wandered about the future and what I just said. It's not gonna be nothing.

It's goning to be Hell.

-

**Me: It is not in my nature to curse, and I'm probably not going to curse again. But, the ending has ended and I hope you liked it! It was a pretty serious Chapter and my longest one yet. Man, I'm exhausted. I might plan a sequel, but first I'd want to submit other ideas.**

**Otto: I liked it.**

**Nova: Me too.**

**Antauri: I guess…**

**Chiro:…**

**Gibson: It was…….interesting.**

**Me: Please give me a score (bad 1-10 awesome) for this Chapter, then the whole story. Also please vote if there should be a sequel.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
